The Forsaken
by Phazon
Summary: A story of an Ing raised in strange circumstances, the adventures she goes on, and the world she changes. Set on Aether, about a year or so after the meteor crashed. Rewrite of an old story by the same name.
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer that applies to the whole story: I own nothing but my ideas.

A/N: I can't believe I'm finally rewriting this story, I've been meaning to do that for years. Comment if you will. (Next chapter will be longer.)

**The Forsaken**

Chapter One: Abandoned

Another bolt of lightning pierced the sky, illuminating the darkness for a moment, shorter than the time it takes to count to 1. But even in such a short time, great things can happen; a daughter born, a choice made, a world changed. In this moment, all these things happened. A daughter, who would have to be abandoned, who would go on to change so much of the fate of the world. Not that the two Ing who birthed her would know that until much later.

She was an ordinary child, and were it not for the hive nature of Ing, perhaps she would have grown to be their greatest warrior. It was a wonder the child had even been born, as no Ing other than the Empress have the necessary structure to produce children; she was an impossibility, not that that would stop her. The Judges had declared that as a misfit, she would be no worth to the hive, and must be killed. The parents decided to run.

Through the rain of the bog they ran, carrying the child, hoping to give her at least a chance to develop on her own. As they left her hidden and headed off to find somewhere to hide themselves, they knew they would not be able to return to the hive; those who disobey are traitors, and there cannot be traitors.

In the light world, near the same location where the parents left their child, a team of Luminoth were putting the finishing touches on a new portal. "Alright, sir. The portal should be operational, it's locked onto the transfer frequency." said the technician.

"Perfect. Alright men, once this thing opens up, we've got a 2 minute window to get all of us through. So no screwing around. Throw the switch, Rella." The technician, Geldis Rella, placed the final panel on the portal device, using a bit of his psionic ability to activate it. The first tear is always the most impressive, because it creates the very same portal mechanism on the other side, bending space and sending light and sounds through the tear. This tear was no different in that respect, although it also carried a rather unexpected object. "Men, back away slowly until we determine if it is hostile." spoke the sergeant, as a small black quadruped crawled through. "It's definitely an Ing, but it's so small and underdeveloped. Rella, you're the closest to it, and we have you covered. try and grab it." Geldis nodded, walking forward slowly, so as not to frighten it. It was strange, how the tentacle-like 'hair' on top of its head was moving, with jerks and erratic twitches. As Geldis approached, it turned, looking at him through its eye, which is more of a collection of small glowing dots that give the ability to see light, heat, and sound as well. It tilted its head, as though asking a wordless question, _who are you?_ Geldis bent down, and reached out a hand. the creature stared at the hand, then nuzzled it. The men sat dumbfounded as this small Ing, child of their most hated enemies, began to rub Geldis as he petted it.

"It isn't hostile. Geldis, thank you for your work with the portal today. Go to U-mos and decide what to do with it."

Geldis stood up with the Ing nestled in his arms, and began to walk away. He paused for a moment, to speak a few words, then headed for the great temple. His words were, "Her, Sergeant."

* * *

It thankfully wasn't a long trek back to the temple, and despite the odd looks he received, Geldis was not stopped on his way to U-mos, the leader of the Luminoth. He entered the chamber atop the great temple, and walked forward to U-mos. U-mos turned away from the energy controller, towards the man who had just entered his "office" of sorts. "Hmm, Geldis, what have you got there?"

"This is an Ing," petting it all the while, "that seems to have been abandoned, and I think it may have bonded with me."

U-mos examined the child, using his psionics to probe its mind. "I believe you are right. It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity... Geldis Rella, I relieve you of your duties in the defense an charge you to raise this child as your own."

Geldis kneeled, bowing his head. "I do so humbly, and may the light shine on the future that comes from it."


	2. Metamorphosis

**A/N: I feel bad about letting this sit so long without an update... Maybe I'll fix that .**

**The Forsaken**

Chapter Two: Metamorphosis

"Initial Scans complete, diagnostic analysis next. Subject identified as one of the Ing's young: still likely to be dangerous. Diagnostic analysis reveals... subject, codenamed Lunaris by it's caretaker, cannot possess creatures in its infantile state. Danger levels re-evaluated as low. Dark matter reaction to sunlight is mysteriously nullified even without the presence of a host, suggest further studies as the subject ages. Subject is healthy. Diagnostic complete, returning subject to caretaker." With a hum, the machine opened a hatch and deposited the baby into the caretaker's waiting arms.

"I don't care what the machine says, Geldis, you should keep that thing away from people, who knows what it could do."

"She is a child, D'shar, she will do no harm if she is raised well."

The medical officer looked up from the diagnostic prints again, glaring at Geldis and his adopted child. "We tried to bargain with the Ing once, when they first came into existence. We've lost so many people to them, and you hold one in your arms like it is your own child! It would have been best to kill it and be done with!"

"So, I should kill it, should I? I should stoop to the levels of murderers and felons and simply end a life that has no idea it is caught in war? Go to hell, D'shar. It seems you want me to." And with that Geldis headed home, leaving an irritated medic behind.

* * *

-Six Luminoth Years later-

"Lunaris, Breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" Lunaris yelled back down the stairs. _Wow, it's my sixth birthday... Guess I should see how I look before I head down, would be good to be presentable. _Running over to the mirror, Lunaris was greeted by a familiar sight, that of herself. Over the years, she'd grown, now the size of a human, and her substance had changed from black to white. Her eyes glowed emerald and sapphire, and with her mouthless smile she headed downstairs.

"Oh, there's my darling! Happy birthday, Lun!" Ah, her mother. Laure Rella, while technically not her mother, had cared for her as long as Lun could remember.

"Thanks, mom," Lun smiled back as she sat to eat. "So the Sentiel wanted to see me today, right?"

Then her father walked in, "Yes he does, he said he'd like to begin training for you today. H-med will be there too. As soon as you're done eating we'll be heading over there."

_H-med, really? Well, looks like I won't be alone. H-med... He's been my only friend since I first started at school. We were both so different than everyone else, me as an Ing and he as the Sentinel's son. We hit it off right away, became the best of friends and had some fun while we were at it. Looks like we're just stuck together._

* * *

"H-med, Lunaris, step onto the platform."

"Yes, Sentinel," the two chosen said in unison, though H-med seemed as though he had wanted to say "Father". They stepped onto the ornate platform, taking care to avoid the delicate carvings of ages long past. The Sentinel looked over both of them, his eyes searching through their souls. He turned to the man beside him.

"D'shar, present the armaments." The medic walked forward with a practiced grace, though his irritation showed, and stopped just before the two. _How dare they treat an Ing as one of their own?_

D'shar cleared his throat and leveled his gaze upon H-med. "H-med, son of the Sentinel, do you accept the duty of the warrior; to fight against the Ing, our sworn enemy?" H-med nodded solemnly, and D'shar handed him a strange orb. The orb began to glow and soon engulfed H-med in a white light. When the light cleared H-med stood coated in armor, with strange devices covering his hands. "The suit is made to augment your natural psionic abilities, and should allow you to focus them into weaponry."

D'shar took a deep breath, dreading the words soon to leave his mouth. He paced to Lun and stared her down. "Lunaris Rella, daughter of the Ing, raised by the Luminoth, do you accept the duty of the warrior; to fight against those who birthed you and protect those who raised you?"

She nodded in the same fashion as H-med before her and was presented a similar device. No light overtook her however. A muted whisper began to break out amongst the watchers and D'shar seemed to smirk. Lun's expression changed from one of confidence to confusion and worry as D'shar began to speak.

"The suit rejects her, as we should have done six years ago! This creature," he said, gesturing to Lunaris, "no doubt plans to use our very strength against us, as every one of her kind has to this very day! They steal our bodies and our creations and we think that just because we save one from death they will not-"

While the medic continued, Lunaris frustratedly continued to prod at the suit, lashing out at it with desperation until it seemed hopeless. She looked over at H-med, and his expression was one of worry. The crowd was beginning to listen to D'shar, and they edged ever closer. Lunaris curled up around the suit, holding to it and praying for the best, knowing the worst would come as D'shar approached.

"You see? Even now it cowers and holds our technology, that we worked for years to complete. It does not care for us, only what it can gain for itself, and-

H-med walked up behind D'shar as he blathered on, and sighed. "Father, I apologize for the mess I'm about to create." D'shar turned and everyone looked at H-med as he used his power to pin the medic to the wall and run from the hall with Lun.

* * *

D'shar stood. The Sentinel walked up to him with a blank stare, and grabbed him. "Return to your quarters. Stay there until I send for you." _Oh, my son, what has happened? _"And the rest of you," he said as they tried to sneak out the door, "there will be no word of this to anyone. And someone bring Geldis, will you?" _Now, what to do with this mess?_


	3. Hivedream

**A/N: Doo doo doo, another chapter…**

**The Forsaken**

Chapter Three: Hivedream

We are the Ing. We are brave, strong, and fearless. We are nature's perfect warriors, and the ruling sentient race of our world. Or rather, we were. You see, not long ago, a great meteor impacted our humble home, inexplicably tying it to another planet, known as Aether.

Our planet morphed to the shape of this strange land, absorbing it's characteristics. At first we simply continued on our lives, adapting to the changing surface of our world.

Then came the Light. The emperor was the first to discover a portal, though they now litter our land. Our scouting party ventured through, into the other world. One lone soldier returned. His memories, shared instantly with the Hive through our connection, showed us the most horrid nightmare ever to walk the universe.

The Light. It came from a star above the planet, raining down, and it tore us to pieces. It was death. But the soldier had survived by using our race's signature ability, that of possession, to survive. By taking the body of a creature from the Light world, we could survive.

The Light kept us out of that world, though some suggested we enter it armed with bodies and take over. Then those strangers came. They asked for alliance, though some clearly distrusted us. The emperor began to accept, but one of the strangers died of exposure to our land, and a foolish inglet…

He possessed the body. The strangers looked on in shock and horror as their dead compatriot rose again, controlled by one of the Hive. They fled, and the War began.

But perhaps you wonder why I tell you this, young one? Well, since our planets' collision, no Ing has ever been able to survive the Light.

Why do you, Child of War?

_Who are you?_

I am merely the Hivedream, our collective consciousness as we sleep. You have not visited me since your first day, Child.

_What? No, I'm not one of you! I'm different! I'm not going to fall into your tricks!_

Ah, Child of War, you should know. You are one of us, but one of them. Both sides will try to sway you, we are no exception.

_What do you mean?_

You are the Child of War, Lunaris Rella. You were born to fight, through for who is debatable. But I believe I asked you a question first.

_I- You can't normally survive the light? But… I can, so I can't be one of you._

Think that if you like, but know that it is not the truth. You cannot lie to yourself forever. Just like your parents cannot live if they are found.

_What?_

Oh, I suppose you don't know, really, do you. You shouldn't exist, yet you do, and continue to do so. Only the Empress, her glory, can birth us. Yet you are the child of two Warriors. Your mother used to be such an advocate for peace, before she stopped coming to me.

_I don't understand. How can I be one of you, if I'm so unnatural?_

You are one of us. Now you should go, Child, your boyfriend is calling you.

…_boyfriend?_

"Lun, wake up."

_Wait, what? H-med's not my-_

Heh.

* * *

Lun opened her eyes to see H-med standing above her, with a gray sky behind him. His face was contorted with worry, though when he saw her eyes open he relaxed slightly. "Oh, you're finally awake." He sighed, and turned back to her. "Did I do the right thing, Lun? I just betrayed one of my own kind for you."

"You did what, H-med?" Lun sat up, startled. H-med's gaze turned to confusion.

"Do you remember anything that happened after the suit failed to accept you?"

"N…no, only a dream." She shivered, remembering the words. He frowned, and then gently explained. As she listened, Lun began to ponder what had happened. "H-med, I'm going to try something. If this works, I think we should be able to return without to much of a problem."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Well… In my dream, I saw an Ing possess a creature, so-"

H-med interrupted, "You want to try and possess the suit to activate it?" Lun nodded. "Alright, it's as good a plan as any. I have no idea what we're going to do otherwise."

Lun grabbed the suit, and as the Hivedream had shown her, squished herself about it until she covered the entire surface. H-med watched, stunned. Lun began to press inward, searching out cracks in the orb and reaching down inside and pulling herself in. She began to infect the object, feeling her consciousness spread out like putty and a slight feeling of being immersed in cold water. For a split second, H-med could not see as darkness covered the sphere, and then it was done.

Lun saw H-med, staring at her in wonder. "So, did it work?" she asked. He simply nodded, then grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby pool so she could see her reflection.

She was still her pearly white color, with an almost liquid texture. However, she was the shape of a humanoid female, with a cannon on her arm. Two glowing eyes dotted her face, one green and one blue, long flowing tentacles in place of hair.

She concentrated, and her form returned to that of a typical Ing, and then she let herself change back again. H-med simply stood and gawked.

When Lun decided she was done experimenting with her new form she looked over at the Luminoth beside her. "So, are we going back or taking things into our own hands?"


	4. Interlude

**A/N: Ugh need to write more D:**

**The Forsaken**

Chapter Four: Interlude

Slowly regaining his composure, H-med began to think aloud, "If we go back, there will undoubtedly be a trial, and those against you will do their best to rig the jury…"

"So then, we shouldn't return?" Lun said with a quizzical expression.

"Actually… my suit seems to be unresponsive when I try to do anything with its features, and comes up with a little sign. Something about completing the trial before full use is authorized. I think we need to go back."

Lun nodded, and they set off towards the Sentinel's chambers.

* * *

Ah, Emperor, how kind of you to visit us this day.

_Spare me the graces, Dream. One of the Drones came to me with interesting news from you, so you'd best start explaining._

Very well, Milord. The Child of War came to us for the first time since her birth last night.

_Child of War? Must you always be so obtuse?_

It is my nature, as you should know.

_Then for my sake, what is this Child of War?_

The daughter of two warriors, born 6 of the stranger's years ago.

_And?_

She visited.

_Why is she important, you bloody thing?_

Now, now, that's no way to talk to your Elder.

_Four hundred Emperors still reside in you, I know, I know. But what importance is that Child?_

She is an anomaly, you see. Only an Empress can birth a child, as you know. Something about her makes her a danger- both to us and the Luminoth.

_Why have I not heard of this sooner?_

Simple. We could not know of her until she visited again. Her first day lent no knowledge of anything, but now that she has been raised by the Luminoth, her mind is sufficiently developed to feed me knowledge she is unaware she knows.

_Raised by the strangers? You're joking, right?_

No. She survives in the Light by virtue of her nature. Even now.

_That's impossible. Without a host, our bodies are torn to shreds in that world._

Not impossible. Improbable. She now journeys back to their Sentinel with a boy named H-med.

_Keep watch on them, then. I have plans to revise._

You should know before you go- she is coming, and she will find her parents long before you do. And then try as you might you will not stop her from her goal.

_So, what, you say my entire legion and I simply bow to this one girl?_

Do not underestimate her, Emperor.

_Hmph. I'll do as I choose, your words notwithstanding. If you have more news, I shall return._

As you will.

* * *

"Geldis, this is the problem. H-med managed to blast D'shar into a wall before running off with your daughter. D'shar had been going on with his usual ranting and tried to convince the audience that Lunaris was going to use the powers of the suit to betray us," explained the Sentinel.

"And what would they have done? After all, the suit rejected her, am I correct?"

Sadly U-mos responded, "Yes, but I should have expected that. As they ran the thought occurred to me that perhaps the suit needed help in order to accept her. I think perhaps if she-"

"Possessed the suit, rather than expecting it to simply accept me?" At the sound of the voice, the Sentinel and Geldis turn to see H-med standing in the doorway, accompanied by a pearly humanoid figure. She had long tentacles in place of her hair, a jade eye and a sapphire one, and strange markings up her right arm, and without the words that H-med spoke next they would never have guessed her identity.

"Lun possessed the suit. This is the result."


End file.
